Mai/Saunwolfgirl
She has learned about dollars from the signature of a fellow internet user and is proud to be a member of Dollars. She is terrible at keeping up a page so this will probably not see much change. It should be noted that Mai do not believe in love, but does enjoy obsessing over sadistic characters. Talents Include: *Small ability to draw *Ability to solve a Rubik's Cube Friends Ayakashi Mai calls Ayakashi by the nickname Aya. Mai is one of the few people who will not ban/kick Aya if he becomes a ghost. Dual creator of the room "Batmobile" Aya has come very close to burning down his house while talking to Mai, because Mai was just to amazing to stop talking to). Aya is one of Mai's Timezone Buddies. Imacube It is believed that Mai knows Imacube in real life Mai often goes over to Imacube's house, and has been there so often that she can just walk in without knocking. She also steals Imacube's ramen and other food while there. Mai believes this is fine because she often endures the violence of Imacube. Another Timezone Buddy Keiichi Know as the friendly neighborhood pedo, with a hobby of licking members of the chat and by doing so adding them to his pedo army. It is not confirmed that they are actually "friends" since Mai has killed Keiichi more than once, since she found his weakness. The two have engaged in an epic battle involving lightsabers, pokemon, a pedo zombie army, and the Batmobile which is kept at Ayakash's house for times of great anti pedo need. Keiichi has once tried to eat Mai by making her into a cake. Mai is now officially Queen Maicakes of the Pedo Kingdom ruled by Pedo King Keiichi. Anime Conventions Mai will be attending NYAF/NYCC on October 10th, 2010. She will be cosplaying the black mokona from xxxHOLiC along with Imacube who is cosplaying the white mokona from TRC. Look for them! Other... Likes: *Anime *Smexie Bishies *Chocolate *Ramen (usually steals Imacube's) Dislikes: *Spammers *Haters *Flamers *Stupid People *Abuse of BANHAMMER Is one of the two creators of the room Batmobile Mai usually names her room Epicness, and uses the red icon. The Pedo Kingdom: My Story The Meetings Mai met Ayakashi and Keiichi early, actually during her first day of chat she encountered both of them. At the time Keiichi had yet to fully gain his name of Dollars Pedo, and so she unknowingly began to get to know both of them. Although not yet called the Dollars Pedo, Keiichi was indeed still a pedo, and so Mai teamed up with Ayakashi and fought off Keiichi, at first it was only a small battle as neither side had yet to gain many members. BATMOBILE Mai created a room one day, and named it as she usually named her rooms, Epicness. Then upon the urges of Ayakashi, she changed the name to Batmobile. And then, Keiichi entered the room. By this time Keiichi was already well known as a pedo, and had secured the lime green as pedo green. Mai sided with Aya and they began the first of two epic battles. Battles ranged far and wide, from Mai's purple light-saber and godly Mokona powers, to Keiichi's Mewtwo and pokemon clone army. Mewtwo proved to be a difficult opponent, and Keiichi was able to create an army of pedo zombies. And then Aya drove up in his Batmobile which was discovered to be a completely anti pedo zone, and so those fighting Keiichi safely drove away. Or so they thought! Keiichi had the pedo ability to stretch his tongue long distances, and caught up with the Batmobile. Then right before they could be licked my Keiichi and turned into pedo zombies, Mai licked Keiichi. She had discovered his one and only weakness. Mai was the first person to kill Keiichi. His pedo powers allowed him to be revived, however the chat moved on and the first epic battle came to a close. The Second Epic Battle Once again, Ayakashi, Mai, and some others were in a chat room when again Keiichi, now known as the Friendly Neighborhood Pedo entered the room. An epic battle again began, and now the anti pedo abilities of the Batmobile were known and quickly put into use. Eventually Mai was able to kill Keiichi by licking him once more. The Pedo Kingdom Arises Some time after the 2nd Epic Battle, Keiichi gathered some pedo children and followers, namely Dot, Sanity, "Izacakes", and "Ichicakes"; and took on the Title of Pedo King Keiichi. This time Ayakashi was not with Mai, and therefore the Batmobile couldn't be used. Keiichi managed to get Mai to join him by offering to call her Queen Maicakes. Sanity gained the status of Ninja Unicorn, weilding magical powers; Izacakes gained a magical emo box as well as fire powers; Dot inherited the powers of their father; and Mai was shown to have a rage mode against those who insulted the children she watched over. Divisions Later in that same chat room, Ayakashi entered and so began the struggle over Mai. Ayakashi tried to get Mai back to the anti pedo side by offering her the keys to the Batmobile, sadly Mai doesn't know how to drive the Batmobile and the attempt proved to be a failure. Then, Imacube entered the room, using none other than the pedo green icon. Ayakashi was very upset to see two people who had once been on his side with the pedos. Imacube attempted to convince Aya to join the Pedo Kingdom, and Keiichi offered him a spot as a Knight, Ayakashi however refused. Mai suggested that Ayakashi join the Knights and lead an anti-pedo rebellion in secret, but Ayakashi opted to continue his anti pedo fight without joining the Knights. Mai began to waver, and Dot unhappy that Mai coudn't openly chose a side slashed her in half. After this display of violence and unhappy with Keiichi's inability to watch his children Mai opted to build the House of Neutrality. The House was short lived however as shortly after locking her self in, Ayakashi crashed through the wall with the Batmobile and kidnapped Mai. He then kept Mai as a hostage and attempted to bring her back to the anti pedo side, Mai only wanted to return to her House of Neutrality, and so Ayakashi attempted to build her a house in the anti pedo lands, but Mai was unsatisfied. A Solution is Reached Mai then decided to become an Ambassador for the Pedo Kingdom so that she could openly cross between the two lands. Keiichi then explained that excluding Dot, just because they were a part of the Pedo Kingdom didn't make them pedos, and so he allowed Mai to come and go as she pleased. Is this the end of the story? Manga Mai currently has a small but growing collection of manga including the following series/guides/artbooks *Honey Hunt (1-3) *MeruPuri(1-4) *Wanted *Vampire Knight (1-10) *Record of a Fallen Vampire (1-6) *Godchild (1-3) *Black Butler (1-2) *Magical Knight Rayearth I (1-3) *Maximum Ride (1-2) *Jade of Bango (1) *Claymore (1) *DN Angel (1-4) *Kobato (1-2) *Princess Ai (1-3) *Wild Ones (1) *Dream Shoppe *Crimson Shell *xxxHOLic Guide1 *Legal Drug (1-2) *Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Guide (1-2) *Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Art Book This collection will hopefully continue to expand ^_^ Is Some what typing challenged....so please ignore the many typos in chat |||=.=;;; Category:Users